


immunity

by ficfucker



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: mordecai gets sick
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	immunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralCreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/gifts).



"Gonna get yerself sick if you keep comin' in to fuss over me," Mordecai grumbles. One eye open, he watches Brick enter the room.

"Nah." Brick sets down a steaming bowl of hot ramen, places a glass of water beside it. "Got a better immune system than you."

Mordecai closes both eyes again and crinkles his nose in an attempt to wiggle away the sneeze he feels building. "Whaddya tryin'a say about me?"

Brick grins and pulls up a chair. He sits, the wood creaking beneath his weight. "Back in our heyday, I was _always_ busted up and bleedin'. Never once got infected. Now you're old as dirt and a little cold puts you down and out."

Mordecai eases himself up slowly, palms pressed into the ratty cushions of the couch. His scrawny arms strain, tremble. "That how you think it went?" he mutters. "Didn't get sepsis 'cuz I was always there patchin' yer dumb ass up."

The grin on Brick's face pulls wider, the scar hatching his lip making the corner of his mouth quirk funny. He loves the chance to reminisce, even if it means teasing Mordecai a bit to get there. "How you gonna explain all the years before that? You wasn't always in my life and I still didn't get sick then," he counters.

Having worked his way to a sitting position, Mordecai crosses his legs and reaches for the ramen. " _Pura suerte_." He points his fork at Brick then uses it to scoop the long noodles into his mouth. He relishes the earthy burn that instantly starts to clear his head of mucus.

After two repetitions of this, he cocks an eyebrow at Brick. He swallows and lowers his bowl. "Gonna just sit there and watch me eat?" he asks.

Brick shrugs a single shoulder. "Don't got nothin' else to do since you're laid up in bed. And it ain't like you eat all that often. Kinda can't believe you'll actually finish what I brought you."

"Yer right," he deadpans. "Soon as you leave, I was gonna flush it all down the toilet."

"Wouldn't put it past you." And with a cheeky smile, Brick adds, " _Cabrón_."

"If I wasn't sick, I'd be kickin' yer ass right now for that," Mordecai grumps.

A boom of laughter thunders outta Brick. "You'd break yer wrist just _thinkin_ ' about it."

"Eh. I'd get Tina to bomb yer ass then. Can't punch ya, but I know yer not immune to explosives."

"Sounds like you've got plans for an all out prank war."

Mordecai smiles genuinely at that and to cover this, he plucks a tissue from the box on the table and swipes it over his mouth. "Me and Tina against you? Be over in a minute."

"Could always recruit Lil."

"No way. A siren is equal to like, two people at minimum. That's cheatin', _mi sol_." Mordecai sips at his water, raises his thin eyebrows at Brick.

Brick crosses his arms defensively, but the grin on his face defeats the action completely. "Callin' me pet names ain't gonna mean I'm gonna let you make up bullshit rules."

"No? Not even if I call you _mi amado? ¿Mi cariño?_ "

Brick scoffs. "Might work a little…," he mumbles. "But that's cheatin' on yer part. Know I'm weak for it an' yer usin' it against me."

Mordecai smirks wickedly and sets his now empty glass down on the coffee table. He reclines, folds his arms behind his head. "Called tactics, Brick. Last I checked, that was fair game."

Mordecai lets his eyes droop shut and Brick knows his boyfriend has been thoroughly tired out. He rises and takes the dishes over to the little sink in the kitchenette. He goes into their shared bedroom and returns with another blanket to drape over Mordecai, taking the extra step to tuck in the corners.

With no active missions, Brick's unsure what to do. He lifts weights in the bedroom and when that grows stale, he browses the Echo Net. Nothing interesting, save for one new message from Tina. A photo of her next to some new explosives she's been tuning, and a text that reads, " _Tell Mordy-Mom to heal up quick-shit style cuz I got a tea part-ayyyy brewin and it ain't ON till yall RSVP!!!1!!!_ "

Normally, they see Tina at least twice a week, bringing along supplies and rations to ensure she's fed and entertained, but with Mordecai sick, they had to call it off. Brick responds to say Mordecai's doing better, eating and drinking, but still under the weather. He also requests more cookies and less crumpets.

The soft padding of feet gets Brick's attention. The toilet flushes a room over.

"You alright, Mordy?" Brick asks, peeking his head into the living room.

He grunts a confirmation and eases down onto the couch. "Fine, just can't sleep all day. Body won't let me."

Brick crosses the room and hovering by the couch, says, "Scoot yer ass over."

"Beggin' to get sick at this rate," Mordecai mutters, but he inches aside and Brick plops down beside him. He leans his head to Brick's massive bicep and the heat of his fevered temple bleeds into Brick like lava.

"Already told you I'm immune." Brick sets his Echo on the coffee table and projects the video player. "Whaddya wanna watch?"

It takes a bit of bickering and bargaining, but they finally agree to a native Pandorian nature documentary on Rakks. Anything with wings, Mordecai is soft for. And Brick is soft enough for Mordecai that he'll sit through the dull narration of nesting habits.

Mordecai stretches his legs into Brick's lap, curled around and over him like a creeping vine.

Brick chuckles and pulls him closer. "Don't seem too worried bout gettin' me sick anymore."

A yawn rattles from Mordecai and he cuddles up, wraps both arms around Brick's impossibly slender waist. "It's yer death wish. I'm taking advantage of it."

Mordecai eventually drowses off, chin drooping, dreads falling into his face, and Brick repositions so they're both horizontal. An indecipherable mumble is all Brick gets before Mordecai wiggles into place and nods off again.

**Author's Note:**

> was planning to write mordecai being way more dramatic and stubborn but aaaaa i love a domestic old couple of vault hunters


End file.
